A Tape
by Merton Lynn
Summary: This is like a little thing of everyones mind in the form of a tape. Enjoy. PS-Review


"Do you know what its like not to be able not to touch anyone? Not able to enjoy a kiss or even shake hands? Its horrible. Ah have to walk threw the hall ways every day, making sure my pale skin deosn't touch anyone else's. Mah leather gloves protect may hands from the world and mah tights and cloths protect the rest of me. But Ah can handle that. Ah'm not much of a people person anyway. The onlything that annoys the hell of me is that Ah can't touch the person Ah'm in love with. That's rahght. The Rogue is in love. Ah'm in love with this senior, oh what the hell. Ah'm in love with Scott Summahs. Ya'll have nevea met someone lahke him. He's one of the most carin' people in the world, he's the one who neva gave up on me. But its no use rahght? Can Ah go now?"  
**********************************************************************************************  
"My eye color? I've had my powers so long I don't remeber. To me everything looks red. But my brother has blue eyes, so maybe thats what mine are. I kinda miss being able to see with out these glasses or the visor. I mean, wouldn't you be too? Well I guess you don't know what its like. Imagine having this energy in your head. Just swimming around looking for a way out. It finds away. Threw one of you most important body parts. And its stuck that way. But one day you find a shield. Then energy rests. Its not that bad I guess. I can do all sorts of things with my glasses on. Well not all sorts. I can look at Jean, or Rogue...but lets not get into that. Hey I gotta get goin'. I have a paper due,"  
**********************************************************************************************  
"I'm really glad the Professor found me vhen he did. My parents vere hafing a hard time vith me. I vas alvays trying to kill myself or running avay. They loved. Vell they do love me. Thats vhy the sent me avay. I'm so glad they did. Now I love being a mutant, and thanks to my vatch I look normal and can hafe a normal life. Vell a little bit anyvay. I'm still freaking looking vhich drifes Kitty avay. Vell it use to. She's use to me now. But she only likes me as a friend, not as...vell anything more. I can't help feeling the vay I feel. She's so beutiful, long brown hair. Shiney brown hair. It avays smells sweet vhen she valks bye and the hair hits my face. SHe doesn't know she does that. She also has the most beutiful eyes. A very dark green. An ocean of green that you can look into forever....look I'fe gotta jet. *BAMF*  
**********************************************************************************************  
"I love powers. I mean I can move things with my mind and read others mind. I guess no one understands why I like my powers. I like it because its so practical. I never have to strain to get something from a top shelf or worry about something that got knocked over. My telepthy is coming along nicely, I think anyway. Sometimes, its good to be a telepath. If I'm in trouble I can 'think' for help. Also on the occasion I read others' mind. Once I read Scott's mind. It wasn't the most apporate time...he was thinking of..well he'd be mad if I told you. He doesn't even know I did it. But thats getting off track. Well I've gotta get going.   
**********************************************************************************************  
"My power is like, totaly the coolest. I love walking threw walls. Its totaly razor. Okay maybe the use of 'razor' should be striken from the tape. Well I was really scared when I found out I was a mutant. I mean, I like fell threw my floor during a nightmare. And when I met Lance I thought my problems were over. Then Jean came along. She scared me at first but everythings cool now. Kurt use to totaly scare me too. Always popping up and everything. But me and Kurt are like totaly inseparatble now. I love the little fluff ball. Oops...I like I've gotta..."  
**********************************************************************************************  
"My powers cool. Auntie O's is much cooler though. I mean controlling the weather? That kicks. But I'm talking about mine power. I can cling to walls, shoot spikes out at people, of course I only do that for self defense. I can chop threw walls though. Oh one bad thing about this, my power is controlled my emotion, like Auntie O. If I get too excited I go full exo. Thats why I always have to keep my cool. Let things fly bye. I find that milk calms my nerves. Milk is great..."  
**********************************************************************************************  
The tape stopped and a hand pulled it out. 


End file.
